Priceless
by Melodious Echo Of Oblivion
Summary: I know you've found my journal. I don't know how, or where, or when. But I do know that you'll be reading this cover to cover. My name is Axel, I'm a prince, and I'm in love with a servant in my father's castle.
1. Introductions

**A/N: **_New fanfic, againnn. :DD So like, I know I've been pretty mopey about Echoing Heart being a piece of…well…junk (like my saxophone, teehee). But I had a random inspiration burst for a new fanfic. So yeaaah, haha. I hope you guys will like this one! Please R&R! And I don't own any characters or copyrights in this story unless told otherwise. (:_

February 8-

Money was never an object.

It was the answer to everything, the answer to all problems in the world.

No food? Hire the cook to whip something up.

No clothes? Hire a tailor.

Didn't finish your homework? Get one of the smart kids to write it for you, for a pretty copper penny.

Get arrested? Pay for bail.

Love someone?

Well, that's different.

I learned that love wasn't something you could pay for. It was priceless, free of charge. Even this stupid journal my sister Kairi shoved in my face to write in, saying it would "help me in the future," cost more than love. A freaking silver coin. I coulda used that to bribe a nerd to write my music theory report.

I learned that love was pure, real. You can't just high-five someone and be like, "Hey! I love you!" It doesn't work like that.

I learned that love has rules, but it doesn't.

Get it?

This journal sucks. Like, seriously. I'm still wondering why Kai gave this thing to me. Is she predicting some kind of apocalypse that'll kill off everyone and I'll need to record my "feelings" for any sort of life that survives and wants to hear my story? This story might not be something you want to hear. Oh, and piece of paper, I have _no_ feelings.

I mean, sure, I have a heart. I laugh, I cry, I do all that stuff that most people do. But I never thought over would get in the way of my life. I swear, it's not even one of those obstacles where you could jump over or power smash. You have to face it head on, head first.

I hate writing in the first page of a journal, and then when I look back at it I realize how terrible of a writer I am. I've done this once before. But when I was like, 12. I'm 22 now. I should be old enough to _not_ write in a journal. I swear.

Back to love. It's not exactly an easy-A. I mean, there's stuff you gotta commit to. Well, love isn't exactly like that. But…it's not like you can toy around with it, y'know?

Introductions, that's right. Very rude of me not to tell you who I am, dear reader. I know you found my journal. I don't know how, or where, or when. But I _do_ know that you're gonna be sitting down and reading this piece of junk until you've finished cover to cover. You're gonna want to hear my story. Of how I find love, and whatever crap may happen to me along the way. This is your typical love story, with a few twists. I can already sense it, and it hasn't even started yet. Ah, _who_ am I? The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Get it memorized, I know that name is hard to forget. I'm 22, my birthday is in August, I love the color red, and I despise my father for being the rich man of this story who doesn't pay attention to his children. I'm reaching 6 foot 2, my hair is brighter than rubies, my eyes make emeralds jealous, and I can be selfish and irritable at times. This isn't a story of drugs and abusing, but love and war. Not war, but…it's the only thing I could come up with. Apologies.

Love.

Love.

Love.

It's a process. I'm still learning the art of it.

And my subject?

Roxas.

This sweet little servant who works in the northwest wing of my father's castle. Yes, I'm a prince. A rich snobby prince who only cares about himself. But that's just my image. In truth, I'm kind, understanding, and have a cunning nature. That's just what Kairi says about me though. But Roxas, he's just…a work of art. A tanned face, soft blond spikes, flowing ocean blue eyes, and a smile to kill for. Absolutely gorgeous. For a guy.

I'm gay.

Just wanted that to be known.

As long as my father doesn't find out, I should be fine. His kingdom forbids love of the same gender. Translated, I'm screwed over if he finds out.

Huh, I'm filling up space pretty fast and I've only been writing for 10 minutes. Makes me wonder how much I can fill up in an hour. Probably a lot, eh? Gee, Kairi would have a field day if she found out I was writing this much…

I love that kid, Roxas. Yeah, a kid. He's only at the tender age of 16. I'm 22, but that doesn't make me a pedophile…right?

…Right?

Who am I kidding, "talking" to a journal. But I know you're reading this, so it wouldn't matter. I'll have you know that I'm living in the highest of the highest of the hierarchy. That I live in a grand castle in Hallow Bastion. That if you screw around with me _or_ my family (besides my father), you'll be dead before you can take your last breath. I can be violent when I choose to be.

As I write my thoughts down, I'm reminded of Roxas. Every single line, space, letter. Roxas. He's on every single one. I swear, would it be considered an obsession if I love him so much? The sad thing is, he doesn't know. I've been too chicken to ask him to lunch, Plus, he's merely a servant. And if word goes around that His Majesty Prince Axel is dating a peasant, it's basically off with my head. Well, maybe not my head…that's a little violent. But another something gruesome.

I've decided to spend today in the garden. The sun is about to set, and the view is quite beautiful from there. There's a mixture of yellows, oranges, and reds. Red, a beautiful color. Majestic, graceful, free. If I die, I'd want to become the color red. It's a given.

Sweet God, I must be sniffing Marluxia's flowers again. Such rambling thoughts for a lovely prince, he'd say. And then he'd grope my ass or try to do some other perverted thing. I swear.

I'm walking out to the garden now. I hear shouts of "Good evening, Prince Axel!" but I choose to ignore it. I must get to the garden in time for the sunset.

I have a canvas and paints set out by the silver roses. I use as much time as I can every day to paint the sunset and perfect it. I'm not sure what I'm going to do when it's finished, but I guess I can figure it out when the time is right. So far, the painting is just a bunch of blobs of gray and green. In case you're wondering, I've only started with the ground. You see, I'm going from the stone pavement up to the highest point of the sun when it sets. A work in progress, you might say.

I've just finished today's work. Not too shabby. But I fear I'm getting quite tired now, so I shall retreat for the night. Have fun going through this journal. I know you will.

**A/N: **_Fwaah. Not to shabby, lol. THAT'S WHAT AXEL SAID. :'D So let me know if you guys like this! Even a simple "Continue" is good enough for me. Thanks so much for reading, love you all!_


	2. Uncalled For

**A/N: **_Good day, sir. (: So I read all the reviews for this, and I could tell you guys liked it quite a bit! Thanks so much for reviewing, it makes my day! Heheh…so we had a writing test about a week ago and we had to write a narrative about a famous rock star visiting our school and we got to interview them and stuff, and I wrote about Axel. :'D I think I passed, lol. Hooray for random inspiration bursts!_

February 9-

Good morning, dear reader. I guess I can make this a routine, writing in this dang book first thing in the morning. It's not like I have anything better to do…well, I actually do. You see, mornings are the time I have lessons with Luxord, my tutor/butler since I was about 6. Yes, even though I'm 22, I still have lessons daily. I excel in all my classes, but my father thinks otherwise. It's fine by me though. I enjoy my time with Luxord.

Luxord is a mysterious former-gambler from a poor part of Hallow Bastion. His hair is a pale blond and he has this really thin fuzzy beard. He also has a thick accent, sometimes getting to the point where I can't understand him and need to ask him to write whatever he was trying to tell me on a loose-leaf. He laughs and writes it down, adding how I'm a terrible listener. I, in turn, stick my tongue out at him and continue on with our lesson. Although Luxord had come from the poorer part of Hallow Bastion, he has marvelous etiquette and was surprisingly accepted to serve the Royal Family. For years he has been working with us and we love him like a grandfather. He just smiles his famous grin and bows humbly. He's a really great character.

Today my lesson was on the history of Hallow Bastion. I've learned about this previously so it was basically a review. It was quite tedious and time-consuming. But I had received some very alarming news. I'll go over it here…I'll be speaking first, then Luxord. I hope you'll be able to understand this.

"Luxord, you said something was up?"

"Yes, dear Prince. Your father…"

"What about the poor excuse?"

"He's fallen gravely ill."

Those words had struck me like a sword. I know I don't enjoy my father very much, but I never thought of him as the type to die young. Well, he's about late-50s. Sad how I can't recall his exact age, but it falls in that range. Besides, he's a fighter. I could never imagine him falling to something as small as a little bug.

"He'll be all right though, I presume?"

"Well…"

"Luxord?" 

"Yes, my Prince?"

"What. Is. Going. To. Happen. To. Him."

"Dear Prince Axel, I'm quite afraid the King's life is coming to an end."

And from here, I stormed out of the study room, slamming the grand doors, ignoring Luxord's cries of "Prince Axel! Come back!" In case you haven't noticed, my anger was being fumed fast.

I dashed to the infirmary, frantically searching. And then I found him, my father, delirious on a soft cot. He was mumbling nonsense about papou fruit and twilight and destiny. I was too afraid to speak to him, so I located our doctor, Vexen, and requested to have a word with him. He was in his office, so I walked in and silently closed the door, as to not disturb my father from his…state of mind. The speaking goes as usual.

"Vexen! I request my father's current state."

"Well, my Prince, I'm sorry to say that there's nothing I can do…your father…the King…is in a very poor condition. By the looks of it, this will be his last day. My apologies, Prince Axel."

"N-no…I'm going now. I'm going to see my father."

"My Prince!"

I closed the door as loud as possible, obviously shaking the King from his trance. He immediately sat upright as an arrow and blinked twice.

"A-axel?" he mumbled. "What have I told you about slamming doors?"

"What have I told you about nearly _dying_?" I cried, propping my father up better with a pillow. He sighed in relief of back pain. "Father, I can't t-take over the throne. Even y-you said I wasn't ready, I j-just can't," I kept stuttering in the oddest of places. I didn't even get to finish what I was saying because my father interrupted me.

"Axel, I'm pretty sure that Vexen informed you that this would be my last day to live. I go by his words, because after all, he's the Royal Family's doctor, and when the time comes, I will be gone. And that will be the time when you, dearest son, will take the throne and claim you post as king of Hallow Bastion. You may be but a young prince on the outside, but your heart is as strong as a knight's, your knowledge expanded as a lord's, your courage bright as a serf's. I know you will make an _excellent_ king, Axel." He was grasping my hand, smiling as brightly as he could. His voice was getting hoarser by the second. I knew then, that his time would be ending sooner than I thought. Than we all thought.

"Anything you want me to tell Kai?"

"Tell me what?" Kairi had walked into the infirmary. Oh no.

"Dad? What's wrong?" she slowly got our father to lie back down on the cot and stood on the other side of the bed, opposite of me.

"Kairi, I don't know how to tell you this, but…" his voice was reluctant.

"He's gonna die, Kai," I said bluntly.

Kairi glared at me, probably thinking this was some kind of a sick, twisted joke.

"What kind of sick, twisted joke are you pulling this time, Axel?" I _so_ called that. My older sister is very predictable.

"Kairi, Axel is right. I have fallen ill, and at this rate, there's no cure that could help me out." My father's face was plastered in sadness. I've never seen him in so much pain, not since Mother was assassinated. He was the type to leave me and Kai do whatever we wanted, so long as we stay out of trouble. I never had a childhood with bedtime stories, tucking into bed, or playing outside with my father. He just left us alone, simple as that. But now as I gaze into his eyes I see puddles of sorrow. Now I pity the old man.

His eyes were closing on and off. His breathing was uneven.

My sister screeched for Vexen, tears pouring out of her eyes. A look on her face that only most people could recognize and describe: melancholy despair.

My father smiled at the both of us, squeezed my hand one more time, and closed his eyes for good.

Kairi had run to my side of the bed and hugged me as tight as she could. I was nearly gasping for air until Vexen showed up, panting, with a bottle in hand.

"My King! I think I may have discovered-" then he saw me and Kai practically conjoined.

"A little too late, eh Vex?" I enjoy teasing people, even in the worst situations. It's another habit of mine that ticked some people off, including dear Kairi. Speak of the devil; she gave me a death stare that could plunge me into a hell deeper than hell itself. Gee.

Kairi sobbing, Vexen gaping and grumbling about some concoction, and me just standing there, stiff and smirking, must have alerted the other servants that something was happening, something bad.

And they all rushed into the infirmary. Including Roxas, may I add. All the commotion led the entire castle's maids and butlers to a cramped up space. Heh.

Luxord came in too. If I remember correctly, he was closer to my dad than I was to him. Most of you might find that quite sad, but I think it's perfectly normal, because my dad is- well, a bitch. Poor Luxord looked saddened and was tearing up a bit. I walked up to my favorite teacher, wrapped a lanky arm around his waist, and rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me close and began crying into my scapula. It was usually the worst act that could be pulled from a butler to a prince (hugging, the works), but I seem to think of Luxord as more of a father than my real one.

My hand is hurting a lot, and since I can't come up with a decent closing, I'll leave you on this page for now, and we will resume this oh-so-wonderful day, where I get to talk to Roxas for the first time.

**A/N:**_ My hand does hurt, lol. I sprained my thumb yesterday when I tripped walking up the stairs and then my sax case smashed it. So typing isn't being my friend…So bear with me if something's wrong! Thanks so much you guys, please R&R! (:_


End file.
